rocket_league_frfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Stickers
Les stickers sont une option de customisation de Rocket League. Chaque Véhicule a son propre lot d'autocollant qui peuvent être débloqués en jouant au jeu. Les stickers comptent le nombre d'arrêt réalisés lorsqu'ils sont équipés. Commun Les stickers listés ici sont déblocable en jouant au jeu et en terminant des matchs. Les flammes, étoiles, bandes et tech sont disponible dès le début du jeu. Dots decal common.png|Pois Merc, Venom Flames decal common.png|Flammes Backfire, Breakout, Gizmo, Hotshot et 6 autres... Lightning decal common.png|Eclair Backfire, Breakout, Gizmo, Hotshot et 6 autres... Octane Monstercat decal.png|Monstercat Octane Skulls decal common.png|Crânes Backfire, Breakout, Gizmo, Hotshot et 6 autres... Stars decal common.png|Etoiles Backfire, Breakout, Gizmo, Hotshot et 5 autres... Stripes 1 decal common.png|Bandes Backfire, Breakout, Gizmo, Hotshot et 6 autres... Tagged decal common.png|Marqué Venom Tech decal common.png|Tech Backfire, Breakout, Gizmo, Hotshot et 4 autres... Wings decal common.png|Ailes Backfire, Breakout, Gizmo, Hotshot et 6 autres... Rare Certains stickers listés ici ne peuvent être obtenu que dans des caisses. Les autres peuvent être obtenu de manière aléatoire, ou par trade-up. Cliquez sur les stickers avec l'icone colorée pour voir leur variantes de couleur. 9 Lives decal icon.jpeg|9 vies Breakout Aqueous decal rare.png|Aqueux Takumi Arcana decal rare.png|Arcane Dominus Astaroth.png|Astaroth Breakout Athena decal icon.png|Athena Merc Windswept decal icon.png|Balayé par le vent Imperator DT5 Racer decal rare.png|Bolide Octane Takumi Sticker-Bomb.JPG|Bombe adhésive Takumi Callous Bros. decal icon.png|Callous Bros. Dominus GT Cobra decal paint rare.png|Cobra X-Devil Mk2|link=Cobra Combo decal rare.png|Combo Takumi Unmasked decal paint rare.png|Démasqué Dominus GT|link=Démasqué Odd Fish decal icon.png|Drôle de Poisson Animus GP Car_Endo_Dec-Spatter.JPG|Éclaboussures Dominus GT, Endo|link=Éclaboussures Splashback decal icon.png|Éclaboussures Centio V17 Egged decal icon.png|Egged Breakout Falchion decal rare.png|Fauchon Breakout Flex decal rare.png|Flex Venom Flower power decal rare.png|Flower Power Merc Muddy decal icon.jpg|Gadoue Twinzer Carbonated decal rare.gif|Gazeux Road Hog Gigapede decal icon.png|Gigapede Centio V17 Car_Octane_Dec-Griffon.jpg|Griffon Octane Breakout Heiwa.JPG|Heiwa Breakout Wildfire decal rare.png|Incendie Road Hog Car_OctaneZSR_Dec-Jiangshi.jpg|Jiangshi Octane ZSR Car_Masamune_Dec-Kawaii.jpg|Kawaii Masamune Rad Reindeer decal icon.png|Les Rennes bien en Main Breakout Funny book decal paint rare.png|Livre Marrant Breakout Type-S, Dominus, Octane ZSR|link=Livre Marrant Lone Wolf Decal Octane.png|Loup Solitaire Octane|link=Loup Solitaire Machina decal icon.png|Machina Centio V17 Junk food decal rare.png|Malbouffe Breakout Maximon decal rare.png|Maximon X-Devil Car_Dominus_Dec-MDGA.jpg|MDGA Dominus Mean streak decal rare.png|Mean Streak Gizmo Mister Monsoon decal icon.png|Mister Monsoon Jäger 619 RS Car_BreakoutS_Dec-Mobo.jpg|Mobo Breakout Type-S Mummified decal icon.png|Momie Endo Mondo decal rare.png|Mondo Dominus Mosher decal icon.png|Mosher Imperator DT5 Narwhal decal rare.png|Narval Merc Nine lives decal rare.png|Neuf vies Venom NNTR decal icon.png|NNTR Dominus GT Oni decal rare.png|Oni Masamune Bf5e4346191528750967.png|Paon Animus GP Pollinator decal icon.png|Pollinisateur Centio V17 Pollo caliente decal rare.png|Pollo Caliente Dominus 780ad46a6d1528751413.png|Proptosis Dominus Car_Octane_Dec-BuzzKill.jpg|Rabat-joie Octane Staredown decal icon.png|Regard pénétrant Dominus GT Road kill decal rare.png|Road Kill Octane Rose King decal icon.png|Roi à la Rose Animus GP Island King decal icon.jpeg|Roi de l'île Octane Royalty decal rare.png|Royauté Dominus Dragon lord decal rare.gif|Seigneur Dragon Octane Shaperacer decal icon.png|Shaperacer Paladin Shibuya decal rare.png|Shibuya Breakout Shisa decal rare.png|Shisa Octane Slimline decal icon.png|Slimline Octane Smore'd decal icon.png|Smore'd Breakout Type-S Retro Sun decal icon.jpg|Soleil Rétro Venom Dominus Suji.JPG|Suji Dominus Super rxt decal paint rare.png|Super RX-T Takumi RX-T|link=Super RX-T Stitches decal icon.png|Suture Breakout Hi tech decal rare.png|Techno Rare Hotshot Tiger Tiger decal icon.png|Tiger Tiger Aftershock Tribal decal paint rare.png|Tribal Octane ZSR|link=Tribal Chainsaw decal icon.png|Tronçonneuse Breakout Turbo decal rare.png|Turbo Breakout Royal tyrant decal icon.png|Tyran Royal Octane Vice decal rare.png|Vice Breakout Whizzle decal rare.png|Whizzle Takumi XVI decal icon.png|XVI Jäger 619 RS XVIII decal icon.png|XVIII Marauder Très Rare Les stickers listé ici ne peuvent être trouvés que dans des caisses. Anubis decal very rare.gif|Anubis Takumi Distortion decal very rare.gif|Distortion Breakout, Octane, Takumi, Dominus GT et 3 autres... Dot matrix decal very rare.gif|Dot Matrix Breakout, Dominus Dot rush decal icon.png|Dot Rush Octane Kilowatt decal very rare.gif|Kilowatt Octane Mg 88 decal very rare.gif|MG-88 Endo, Octane Snakeskin decal very rare.gif|Peau de serpent Breakout, Dominus, Jäger 619 RS, Octane, Road Hog, X-Devil Ripped Comic decal icon.png|Ripped Comic Octane, Breakout Car_Breakout_Dec-Vector.gif|Vector Breakout, Takumi Warlock decal very rare.gif|Warlock Merc * Les stickers Distortion et Dot Matrix empêche les joueurs de choisir une couleur secondaire; la couleur première étant exclusivement le noir. Importé Les stickers listés ici sont classé comme ayant une qualité commune, ils sont débloqués avec leurs voitures importées respectives une fois que celles-ci sont obtenues. '80s Grad decal icon.png|'80s Grad Imperator DT5 Anticlipse (Werewolf).png|Anticlipse Werewolf ARC (Imperator DT5) decal icon.png|ARC Imperator DT5 Arcadia (Werewolf).png|Arcadia Werewolf Mantis Arrowhead decal.jpg|Arrowhead Mantis Arsenal decal import.png|Arsenal Road Hog XL Austromancer.jpg|Austromancer Nimbus AWD decal icon.jpg|AWD Twinzer 107d5c78401535642341.jpg|Bat Boy Cyclone Mantis Battleworn decal.jpg|Battleworn Mantis Big Scratches (Werewolf).png|Big Scratches Werewolf Blackwork decal import.png|Blackwork Takumi RX-T Crispi.jpg|Crispi Nimbus Car Endo Dec-CircuitPro.jpg|Circuit Pro Endo Jäger 619 RS Circuit Pro decal.jpg|Circuit Pro Jäger 619 RS Car Endo Dec-Cupcake.jpg|Cupcake Endo Car Endo Dec-Cyrus.jpg|Cyrus Endo Debugged decal import.png|Debugged X-Devil MK2 Draft Racer.jpg|Draft Racer Nimbus Car Endo Dec-Dyna.jpg|Dyno Endo Echo-Pulse decal icon.png|Echo-Pulse Centio V17 Jäger 619 RS Euphoria decal.jpg|Euphoria Jäger 619 RS Decall 1.PNG|Feral Animus GP Flagman decal Moai.png|Flagman Centio V17 Flames decal import.png|Flames Dominus GT Fornax Nimbus decal icon.jpg|Fornax Nimbus Gobo decal import.png|Gobo Octane ZSR Horus decal import.png|Horus Road Hog XL Hyper decal import.png|Hyper X-Devil MK2 Hyper flight decal import.png|Hyper-Flight Breakout Type-S Inked decal import.png|Inked Takumi RX-T Interceptor decal import.png|Interceptor Octane ZSR Iris decal import.png|Iris Breakout Type-S Mantis Kaze decal.jpg|Kaze Mantis Jäger 619 RS Kraken decal.jpg|Kraken Jäger 619 RS Decall 2.PNG|L-ITA 99 Animus GP L-ITA 99 (Centio V17) decal icon.png|L-ITA 99 Centio V17, Cyclone Mantis Maxx decal.jpg|Maxx Mantis Mean streak decal import.png|Mean Streak Octane ZSR MiNT decal icon.png|Mint Centio V17 Decall 3.PNG|Monza Animus GP Motor Monster decal icon.jpg|Motor Monster Twinzer Muerto decal import.png|Muerto Road Hog XL Namesake decal import.png|Namesake Octane ZSR NBP decal icon.png|NBP Imperator DT5 Overhaul decal icon.png|Overhaul Imperator DT5 Party chan decal import.png|Party-Chan Takumi RX-T Peace decal import.png|Peace Octane ZSR Phyton decal import.png|Phyton Breakout Type-S Playtime decal import.png|Playtime Road Hog XL Pro (Werewolf).png|Pro Werewolf Protractor decal import.png|Protractor Dominus GT Radium decal icon.jpg|Radium Twinzer Righteous Sun decal icon.png|Righteous Sun Imperator DT5 Mantis Roasted decal.jpg|Roasted Mantis Decall 6.PNG|Rockat Animus GP Rockat decal import.png|Rockat Takumi RX-T Shapeshifter (Werewolf).png|Shapeshifter Werewolf Shockwave decal import.png|Shockwave Breakout Type-S Silver-cyclone-decal.jpg|Silver Cyclone Skullcap decal icon.png|Skullcap Imperator DT5 Skullface decal import.png|Skullface Takumi RX-T Skulls decal import.png|Crânes Breakout Type-S Skyrider.jpg|Skyrider Nimbus Slimed decal icon.jpg|Slimed Twinzer Space trip decal import.png|Space Trip Road Hog XL Stars decal import.png|Etoiles X-Devil MK2 Jäger 619 RS Storm Warning decal.jpg|Storm Warning Jäger 619 RS Stripes 1 decal import.png|Bandes Dominus GT, X-Devil MK2 Jäger 619 RS Stripes decal.jpg|Bandes Jäger 619 RS Stripes 4 decal import.png|Bandes Takumi RX-T Car Endo Dec-Stripes.jpg|Bandes Endo Stripes (Werewolf).png|Bandes Werewolf Sunburst decal import.png|Sunburst Dominus GT Techno decal import.png|Techno Dominus GT Jäger 619 RS The Summit decal.jpg|The Summit Jäger 619 RS Trace Racer decal icon.jpg|Trace Racer Twinzer Tribal (Centio V17) decal icon.png|Tribal Centio V17 Mantis Uproar decal.jpg|Uproar Mantis Whiteout-cyclone-decal.jpg|Whiteout Cyclone Wildfire decal import.png|Incendie Octane ZSR, Road Hog XL Wings decal import.png|Ailes Breakout Type-S, Dominus GT, X-Devil MK2 Car Endo Dec-Wings.jpg|Ailes Endo X decal import.png|X X-Devil MK2 Decall 7.PNG|Zhangtek Animus GP Les stickers listés ici ne peuvent être obtenus que dans des caisses. Kaleidoscope decal icon.jpeg|Kaleidoscope Leviathan decal icon.jpeg|Leviathan Les stickers Kaleidoscope et Leviathan sont universels, et sont compatibles avec n'importe quelle Battle-Car. Limité RLCS récompenses de fan Phase 1 Les joueurs qui se sont inscrit au Fan Rewards et ont regardé les RLCS ont pu obtenir les objets limités suivants de manière aléatoire grâce à Twitch à partir du 2 juin 2017 jusqu'au 28 janvier 2018. RLCS decal icon paint.png|RLCS|link=RLCS (decal) Le sticker RLCS est compatible avec les Battle-Cars suivantes: Breakout, Breakout Type-S, Dominus, Dominus GT, Octane, Octane ZSR RLCS récompenses de fan Phase 2 Les joueurs qui se sont inscrit au Fan Rewards et ont regardé les RLCS ont pu obtenir les objets limités suivants de manière aléatoire grâce à Twitch à partir du 10 mars 2018. Dune Racer decal icon.png|Dune Racer Octane Fantasmo decal icon.png|Fantasmo Dominus Froggy decal icon.png|Froggy Breakout RLCS récompenses de fan Phase 2 Les joueurs qui se sont inscrit au Fan Rewards et ont regardé les RLCS, CRL et RLRS ont pu obtenir les objets limités suivants de manière aléatoire grâce à Twitch à partir du 10 mars 2018. CRL Eastern decal icon.png|CRL Eastern Dominus CRL Southern decal icon.png|CRL Southern Dominus CRL Western decal icon.png|CRL Western Breakout NiceShot decal icon2.png|Nice Shot Breakout Savage decal icon.png|Savage Dominus Haunted Hallows Les objets suivants pouvaient être achetées grâce a des "Bonbons de maïs" pendant l’événement Haunted Hallows de 2017. BOO! decal icon.png|BOO! Breakout Twisted Tree decal icon.png|Twisted Tree Le sticker Twisted Tree est universel, et est compatible avec n'importe quelle Battle-Car. Frosty Fest Les stickers suivant pouvaient être obtenus grâce a des "Flocons de neige" pendant l’événement Frosty Fest de 2017. Cold Sweater decal icon.png|Cold Sweater Polar Force decal icon.png|Polar Force Endo Le sticker Cold Sweater est universel, et est compatible avec n'importe quelle Battle-Car. Frosty Fest 2018 Les stickers suivant pouvaient être obtenus grâce a des "Flocons de neige" pendant l’événement Frosty Fest de 2018. Nisse breakout decal icon.png|Nisse (75) Breakout|link=Breakout Snowstorm universal decal icon.png|Snowstorm (100) Universal Sweater Fest octane decal icon.png|Sweater Fest (75) Octane|link=Octane Winter Waddle dominus decal icon.png|Winter Waddle (75) Dominus|link=Dominus Spring Fever Les stickers suivant pouvaient être obtenus grâce a des "Fleurs" pendant l’événement Spring Fever de 2018. Hammerhead_decal_icon.png|Hammerhead Mantis Swirls_decal_icon.png|Swirls Le sticker Swirls est universel, et est compatible avec n'importe quelle Battle-Car. Beach Blast The following decals can be purchased with "Shells" during the 2018 Spring Fever event. Turtle tribe decal icon.png|Turtle Tribe Octane Sneaky slither decal icon.png|Sneaky Slither Breakout Boo ya decal icon.png|Boo-Ya! What a save! The What a save! decal can be obtained by playing and completing 6 matches. This decal cannot be traded. What a Save! decal icon.png|What a save! Breakout Nitro Circus The Nitro Circus decal can be obtained by redeeming the code rlnitro. The code is valid until an undetermined date. Nitro Circus breakout decal icon.png|Nitro Circus Breakout|link=Breakout Rocket Pass 1 The following decals can be obtained during the 2018 Rocket Pass event. BB Wolf decal icon.png|B.B. Wolf (Tier 18) Merc Bobcat decal icon.png|Bobcat (Tier 17) Breakout Circuit Pro decal2 icon.png|Circuit Pro (Tier 14) Maverick, Maverick G1, Maverick GXT Devils Advocate decal icon.png|Devil’s Advocate (Tier 28) X-Devil Dot rush decal icon.png|Dot Matrix (Tier 43) X-Devil Dr Thrash decal icon.png|Dr. Thrash (Tier 09) Octane Gale Fire decal icon.png|Gale-Fire (Tier 34) Maverick, Maverick G1, Maverick GXT Humble Pie decal icon.png|Humble Pie (Tier 70) Universal Jetstream decal icon.png|Jetstream (Tier 46) Maverick, Maverick G1, Maverick GXT Partly Cloudy decal icon.png|Partly Cloudy (Tier 35) Universal Shark Tooth decal icon.png|Sharck Tooth (Tier 40) Jäger 619 RS Space Cadet decal icon.png|Space Cadet (Tier 08) Octane Templar decal icon.png|Templar (Tier 27) Dominus *The Dr. Thrash, Circuit Pro, Bobcat, Templar, Gale-Fire, Partly Cloudy, Shark Tooth, Dot Matrix and Jetstream decals are only available with the premium Rocket Pass. Rocket Pass 2 These decals can only be obtained from the Rocket Pass 2 event Alley Cat marauder decal icon.jpg|Alley Cat (Tier 08) Marauder Deep Challenger octane decal icon.jpg|Deep Challenger (Tier 09) Octane Demagogue dominus decal icon.jpg|Demagogue (Tier 27) Dominus Future Shock decal icon.jpg|Future Shock (TIer 35) Universal Placeholder.png|Huntress (Tier 64) Artemis Jetstream decal icon.png|Jetstream (Tier 54) Octane Oryx dominus decal icon.jpg|Oryx (Tier 14) Dominus Quick Fix road hog decal icon.jpg|Quick Fix (Tier 30) Road Hog Sticker Bomb decal icon.png|Sticker Bomb (Tier 17) Breakout Streak Wave decal icon.jpg|Streak Wave (Tier 46) Universal Unobtainium decal icon.jpg|Unobtainium (Tier 57) Universal Watermelon octane decal icon.jpg|Watermelon (Tier 18) Octane Black Market Decals listed here have a very low chance of being found in crates. These decals are unique in that they were once shown in crate previews as an Octane Battle-Car partially covered by a purple hexagon-motif fabric. These decals were dubbed "Mystery Universal Decal" in the previews, which means that these decals are applicable to all Battle-Cars. As of Patch v1.41, they can be previewed normally and are no longer dubbed ”Mystery Universal Decal”. 20XX decal icon.png|20XX Biomass decal black market.gif|Biomass Bubbly decal icon.png|Bubbly Chameleon decal icon.png|Chameleon Disolver decal icon.jpeg|Dissolver Heatwave decal black market.gif|Heatwave Hexed decal black market.gif|Hexed Labyrinth decal black market.gif|Labyrinth Parallax decal black market.gif|Parallax Slipstream decal black market.gif|Slipstream Spectre decal icon.png|Spectre Storm Watch decal icon.png|Storm Watch Tora decal icon.png|Tora Trigon decal icon.png|Trigon xboxone-wet-paint.png|Wet Paint * The Biomass and Labyrinth decals prevent the player from choosing a secondary paint color; the accent color is exclusively black. * The Labyrinth, Parallax, and Slipstream decals can only be found in Champion Crate 1, Champion Crate 2, and Champion Crate 3. * The Heatwave decal can be found in all Champion Crates and Player's Choice Crate. * The Biomass decal can be found in Champion Crate 4 and Turbo Crate. * The Hexed decal can be found in Champion Crate 4, Turbo Crate and Player's Choice Crate. * The Tora decal can only be found in Turbo Crate. * The 20XX decal can be found in Turbo Crate, Nitro Crate and Player's Choice Crate. * The Spectre decal can be found in Nitro Crate and Player's Choice Crate. * The Bubbly decal can only be found in Nitro Crate. * The Chameleon and Trigon decals can only be found in Victory Crate. * The Storm Watch can be found in Victory Crate and in Triumph Crate. * The Dissolver decal can only be found in Triumph Crate. * The Streamline decal can only be found in Impact Crate. * The Firegod decal can be found in Impact Crate and Zephyr Crate. * The Mainframe decal can only be found in Zephyr Crate. * The Wet Paint decal can only be found in Elevation Crate. Premium These decals are only available by purchasing the related DLC for them. 2Bold decal icon.png|2Bold '' '99 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34'' 2Cool decal icon.png|2Cool '' '99 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34'' 2Tuff decal icon.png|2Tuff '' '99 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34'' Alameda Twin decal icon.png|Alameda Twin '' '70 Dodge Charger R/T'' Aquaman decal icon.png|Aquaman Breakout Arc decal premium.png|Arc Vulcan Armada decal premium.png|Armada Vulcan Batman decal icon.png|Batman Paladin Big buck decal premium.png|Big Buck Marauder Bomani decal premium.png|Bomani Scarab Bomber 1 decal premium.png|Bomber Grog Bomber 2 decal premium.png|Bomber Ripper Bone jack decal premium.png|Bone Jack Bone Shaker Caboodle decal premium.png|Caboodle Zippy Callous decal premium.png|Callous Zippy Dark Knight Camo decal icon.png|Camo The Dark Night Rises Tumbler CDXL decal icon.png|CDXL Ice Charger Chaser decal premium.png|Chaser Takumi Clean Cut decal icon.png|Clean Cut '' '99 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34, Ice Charger'' Combat decal premium.png|Combat Vulcan Copycat decal premium.png|Copycat Aftershock, Takumi Crash dive decal premium.png|Crash Dive Proteus Crazy 8 decal premium.png|Crazy-8 Takumi Crazy Sandwich decal icon.png|Crazy Sandwich Ice Charger Cryo flames decal premium.png|Cryo-Flames Vulcan Cuttle time decal premium.png|Cuttle Time Proteus Cyborg decal icon.png|Cyborg Road Hog Cyclops decal premium.png|Cyclops Grog Daddy o decal premium.png|Daddy-O Triton Derby girl decal premium.png|Derby Girl Scarab Diablo decal premium.png|Diablo Bone Shaker Dj sushi decal premium.png|DJ Sushi Masamune Fathom decal premium.png|Fathom Proteus Flames 1 decal premium.png|Flames Dominus, Ice Charger, Scarab, Zippy, '70 Dodge Charger R/T Flames 2 decal premium.png|Flames Ripper Flames 3 decal premium.png|Flames Twin Mill III The Flash decal icon.png|The Flash Venom Fugu decal premium.png|Fugu Triton Gaki decal premium.png|Gaki Takumi Good Graces decal icon.png|Good Graces '' '70 Dodge Charger R/T'' Green Arrow decal icon.png|Green Arrow Hotshot Green Lantern decal icon.png|Green Lantern Merc Hearts decal premium.png|Hearts Scarab, Zippy Home Stretch decal icon.png|Home Stretch '' '99 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34'' Inferno decal premium.png|Inferno Bone Shaker Javelin decal premium.png|Javelin Twin Mill III Kaiju decal premium.png|Kaiju Esper Ladybug decal premium.png|Ladybug Proteus Leopard decal premium.png|Leopard Zippy Lepus decal premium.png|Lepus Grog Makai decal premium.png|Makai Triton Medic decal premium.png|Medic Vulcan Mirv decal premium.png|MIRV Aftershock Modus bestia decal premium.png|Modus Bestia Triton Mouse cat decal premium.png|Mouse Cat Esper Neo decal premium.png|Neo Esper Ockie decal premium.png|Ockie Ripper Otaku decal premium.png|Otaku Masamune Overline decal premium.png|Overline Twin Mill III Pegasus decal premium.png|Pegasus Esper Primo decal premium.png|Primo Twin Mill III Pro street decal premium.png|Pro-Street Bone Shaker Pyro decal premium.png|Pyro Twin Mill III Ragnarok decal premium.png|Ragnarok Triton Rakugaki decal icon.png|Rakugaki Ice Charger Rally decal icon.png|Rally Ice Charger Stripes decal icon.png|Rally '' '70 Dodge Charger R/T'' Reiko decal premium.png|Reiko Takumi Road rage decal premium.png|Road Rage Masamune Ruffian decal premium.png|Ruffian Marauder Safari decal premium.png|Safari Marauder Scorpions decal premium.png|Scorpions Dominus Seismic decal premium.png|Seismic Aftershock Shank decal premium.png|Shank Esper Shot fox decal premium.png|Shot Fox Ripper Sinclair decal icon.png|Sinclair '' '70 Dodge Charger R/T'' Skulls decal premium.png|Skulls Dominus Space worm decal premium.png|Space Worm Vulcan Speedster decal premium.png|Speedster Twin Mill III Spikes decal premium.png|Spikes Ripper Stars decal premium.png|Stars Masamune Starstruck decal premium.png|Starstruck Bone Shaker Stripes 1 decal premium.png|Stripes Dominus, Proteus, Takumi, Bone Shaker Stripes 2 decal premium.png|Stripes Grog Stripes 3 decal premium.png|Stripes Marauder, Masamune Stripes 5 decal premium.png|Stripes Triton Super f3 decal premium.png|Super F3 Esper Superman decal icon.jpeg|Superman Octane Tagged decal premium.png|Tagged Grog Tats decal premium.png|Tats Dominus The Clutch decal icon.png|The Clutch '' '99 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34'' Tiger decal premium.png|Tiger Aftershock, Scarab, Zippy Tiger shark decal premium.png|Tiger Shark Proteus Tribal 1 decal premium.png|Tribal Aftershock Tribal 2 decal premium.png|Tribal Grog Tribal 3 decal premium.png|Tribal Ripper Tribal 4 decal premium.png|Tribal Scarab Vagabond decal premium.png|Vagabond Marauder Wheelman decal icon.png|Wheelman '' '70 Dodge Charger R/T'' Wildfire decal premium.png|Wildfire Masamune Wings decal premium.png|Wings Aftershock, Dominus, Marauder Wonder Woman decal icon.jpeg|Wonder Woman X-Devil